yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series
The Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series (YCS) are what was once the Shonen Jump Championship Series. A YCS is a large tournament which take once a month in the USA and sometimes in Europe, Canada and South America. In a YCS there the Main Event and Public Events like Win-A-Mat or ATTACK OF A GIANT CARD. YCS Washington, DC The YCS Washington took place the 15th and 16th of May 2010. This YCS was won by Peter Cheng with his Machina Gadget deck. http://www.konami.com/yugioh/blog/?p=2597 YCS Chicago, Illinois The YCS Chicago took place the 19th and 20th of June 2010. This YCS was won by Omar Beldon and his Infernity deck.http://www.konami.com/yugioh/blog/?p=2928 YCS Gen Con Indy The YCS Gen Con took place the 7th and 8th of August 2010. This YCS was won by Anthony Meier and his Anti-Meta deck. http://www.konami.com/yugioh/blog/?p=3564 YCS Toronto Canada The YCS Toronto took place the 4th and 5th of September 2010. This YCS was won by Lazaro Bellido and his deck X-Saber. YCS San Jose, California The YCS San Jose took place the 25th and 26th of September 2010. This YCS was won by Angel Flores with his Gemini HERO deck. http://www.konami.com/yugioh/blog/?p=4187 YCS Bochum, Germany The YCS Bochum took place the 25th and 26th of September 2010. This YCS has 1286 players and was won by Michel Grüner with X-Saber. YCS Philadelphia, Pennsylvania The YCS Philadelphia took place the 9th and 10th of October 2010. This YCS has 930 players and was won by Thanh Nguyen with his Plant Synchro deck. http://www.konami.com/yugioh/blog/?p=4497 YCS Mexico City, Mexico The YCS Mexico City took place the 13th and 14th of November 2010. This YCS has over 800 Participants and was won by Jonathan Vasquez with X-Saber. http://www.konami.com/yugioh/blog/?p=4640 YCS Atlanta, Georgia The YCS Atlanta took place the 20th and 21st of November 2010. This YCS has 869 players and was won by Frazier Smith with his Gravekeeper deck. http://www.konami.com/yugioh/blog/?p=4861 YCS Milan, Italy The YCS Milan took place the 20th and 21st of November 2010. This YCS has 931 players and was won by Matthew Collins with is deck Chaos Plants. YCS Dallas, Texas The YCS Dallas took place the 12th and 13th of February 2011. This YCS was won by Nizar Sarhan with Six Samurai. http://www.konami.com/yugioh/blog/?p=5123 YCS Charlotte, North Carolina The YCS Charlotte took place the 19th and 20th of March 2011. This YCS has over 1000 players and was won by Sean Coovert with Six Samurai. http://www.konami.com/yugioh/blog/?p=5364 YCS Anaheim, California The YCS Anaheim took place the 9th and 10th of April 2011. This YCS was won by Angel Flores with his deck Elemental Hero / LIGHT Gemini YCS Paris, France The YCS Paris took place the 16th and 17 of April 2011. This YCS was won by Stephan Sluis with X-Saber. YCS Orlando, Florida The YCS Orlando took place the 21st and 22nd of May 2011. This YCS was won Traviis Massengale and his deck Debris Zombies. YCS Providence, Rhode Island The YCS Providence took place the 18th and 19th of June 2011. This YCS was won by Tyree Tinsley with his deck Tengu Plant. YCS Indianapolis, Indiana The YCS Indianapolis took place the 6th and 7th of August 2011. This YCS has 483 players and was won by Robert Boyajian with his deck Synchro Monsters. YCS Toronto, Canada The YCS Toronto took place the 17th and 18th of September 2011. This YCS was won by Billy Brake with his deck Tengu Plant. YCS Ecuador The YCS Ecuador took place the 17th and 18th of September 2011 This YCS was won by Galo Orbea with his deck T.G. Agent. YCS Colombus, Ohio The YCS Colombus took place the 22nd and the 23rd of October 2011. This YCS was won by Billy Brake with his deck Tengu Plant. YCS Kansas City, Missouri The YCS took place the 19th and 20th of November 2011. This YCS was won by Courtney Waller and his Chaos deck. YCS Brighton, United Kingdom The YCS Brighton took place the 17th and 18th of December 2011. This YCS has 724 players and was won by Ping Xiao and his deck Dino Rabbit. YCS Guadalajara, Mexico The YCS Guadalajara took take place the 4th and 5th of February 2012. This YCS was won by Oscar Zavala and his deck Six Samurai. YCS Atlanta, Georgia The YCS Atlanta will take place the 18th and 19th of February 2012 YCS Leipzig, Germany The YCS Leipzig will take place the 25th and 26th of February 2012. YCS Long Beach, California The YCS Long Beach is the 100th YCS and will take place the 24th and 25th of March 2012. YCS Lima, Peru The YCS Lima will take place the 30th of March and 1st of April 2012. YCS Dallas, Texas The YCS Dallas will take place the 14th and 15th of April 2012. YCS Toulouse, France The YCS Toulouse will take place the 14th and 15th of April 2012. YCS Chicago, Illinois The YCS Chicago will take place the 28th and 29th of April 2012. YCS Philadelphia, Pennsylvania The YCS Philadelphia will take place the 19th and 20th of May 2012.